Succumbed
by Eva James
Summary: Darkness envelopes us. Mistakes were made, payment must be paid. Storms have no mercy and love has no boundries. Implied slash.


Disclaimer: This universe belongs to JRK. Not mine and never will be no matter how much I want it to be.  
  
A/N: Happy Valentine's Day 2004. This is my take on a Valentine's Day fic. Although it's depressing and all in all not fluffy and valentine-y, it suits my mood about Valentine's day in general.  
  
Succumbed  
  
A dark, solitary shadow hurried through the gloomy corridors of the castle on this very cold, rainy night. This figure seemed to be on a time limit of some sort because it kept increasing its speed and its progress to some desired location. As it passed a room, the storm beyond the large windows of that chamber illuminated the dark figure. Within this room, two green eyes regarded the silhouette closely. As the thunder rolled and the lightening flashed, the figure suddenly stopped it's quick scurrying to unknown places and did a double take on the room.  
  
As the person approached the doorway, a vivid pair of eyes was locked on its form. The room was illuminated once more by the raging storm outside and the figure was seen to have faintly gold strands of hair haloing the head and flashing gray eyes staring from within the depths of all the dark clothing. Green eyes observed. Green eyes followed. Green eyes never left the gray orbs of the figure in black.  
  
There was no compassion in the flecks of the green. There was no anger present either. Simply, the knowing intensity of the gaze. As the black cloak and robes swished around the lithe body of the approaching figure, the green eyes held onto every movement, every breathe, every emotion.  
  
Quite suddenly the form in black stopped its journey. It stopped directly in front of those green orbs, directly in front of the window. Although green held gray, the gray did not seem to acknowledge the presence of the green. The gray eyes grew stormy as they stared at the chilling familiarity outside. They recognized the change of winds, they noticed the harsh rain beating on the side of the tower. They remembered the time it had happened.  
  
As the green flecks watched, the figure started walking yet again, this time with a lot more caution. The hesitation was evident as every step was taken. The darkness washed through the green when the silhouette seemed to walk right through those intent flashes of bright green. Padding over to the wall-length windows of the castle's chamber, the form stood paralyzed as its path was blocked by glass. The green continue to watch. The green doesn't forgive easily. The green will never let go.  
  
The dark figure seemed to have stopped breathing as it had stopped moving, for there was no sound anywhere but that of the rattle and tumult of the spasms of black sky outside. The penetrating stare of gray eyes was fixed on that hellish landscape.  
  
A hand reached out towards the cool glass. The fingers rested there a while as the gray orbs looked back at the room behind him. He remembered. He remembered too much and that was why it hurt so badly. That was why he had to end it here. For this was the same place and situation that a similar event had occurred. And on his account on less. This was the area in which he had savoured, for the last time, that persistent stare of green and had cut it off so abruptly. This was where it had to end.  
  
The green eyes astonishingly unchanged. That rueful expression was set, they weren't seeking or relating, they were observing and demanding. And still the gray orbs had not noticed that imploring stare. It was as if the green gaze didn't exist.  
  
The hand pressed to the pane was perspiring, leaving a foggy, wet trail in its wake as it was lifted away from the glass. With furious strength, that same hand had transformed into a fist and was smashed through the window into the cold, unforgiving night. Knuckles bleeding and bruising, the hand was retrieved from the outside world slowly. As the fingers trickled blood onto the floor, the figure turned its gray eyes back onto the room and taken one long, rattling breathe. The gray pools of colourless life showed knowledge of its inexorable fate. They held no emotion whatsoever, other than an apology to the unseen Green.  
  
The green stare softened as the figure stood on the threshold of its destiny. They would wait for the gray to come, they would hold on until then. Clenching its hands into fists, the figure gave one ruthless cut of its foot through the cracked planes of glass until there was only the decimated wall and the eternal stillness of the resounding storm. It was as if time stood still in that one moment before the notorious end. Flecks of gray met the flashes of lightening defiantly.  
  
Green eyes watched as the figure's feet crossed over the edge of the tower obdurately and vanished from view. In that seconds time, green was the only colour left. Just like before, when green was the only colour mourned. Only now, no one cared for green. Now green would have to look elsewhere for what it has come to reclaim. These walls weren't built to keep the colours from converging.  
  
As the green orbs flew around the room in search of familiarity, gray was suddenly there. Gray could suddenly see the green. The two gazes locked onto each other and held for what seemed an eternity. The raging storm outside quietly sobered. The vivid green eyes softened and in that moment shameful tears sprang in those of the gray. Draco finally knew that Harry had forgiven him. Gray would never let Green go again.  
  
As students and teachers rushed into the room, all intent on peering over the side of the tower, no one noticed two pairs of locked gazes and one pair of embracing limbs, even though they were in the middle of the chamber. People were crying, running, and panic ensued throughout the castle. Two colours stood out and then slowly faded as the pair left this world for that of another. 


End file.
